Nuestra Relación Estable
by Lin chan 1
Summary: Tras a ver pasado por lo de Jailbreak,hoy es el cumpleaños de Steven en el cual viene una sorpresa para Steven aunque las pudo conocer pero bueno cuando vengan a presentarse tambien nos contaran sobre su Relacion. Lo se soy horrible haciendo summary
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que todo quiero decir que no es mi primer fic ya que tenía otro pero lo borre por razones personales mías y no era de esta sección de Steven Universe, bueno más que nada esto se me ocurrió por el episodio de Jailbreak y por la canción Strong Than You.**

 **Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.**

Nuestra relación estable.

 **Pov Garnet.**

Bueno hoy era un día especial para cierta persona y quien es pues Steven para ser más específicos su cumpleaños, yo como quería que su "sorpresa de cumpleaños" fuera este día pero tras lo ocurrido tras la llegada de Jasper,Peridot y Lapis Lazuli fue imposible ocultarla ya que fui des fusionada y Steven vio a Ruby y Sapphire así revelando lo que soy pero él dijo que tratara de olvidarlo para dar ese toque de sorpresa.

Perla y Amatista ya tenían todo listo para el cumpleaños para Steven solo faltaban los invitados que vendrían y hoy ellos dos verán a Steven otra vez pero esta vez no como lo que ocurrió la otra vez, pero hoy no será así, lo sé.

-Garnet ya es hora y ya viene Steven, así que vamos-Dijo Amatista emocionada.

-Si Garnet además ya viene para aca-dijo Perla que vio que venían Steven ,Connie y Leon.

 **Fin del Pov de Garnet.**

Steven,Connie y Leon venían llegando ,cuando llegaron al templo vaya lo que vieron que arriba estaba decorado con globos y en las paredes serpentinas junto a un lienzo colgado que decía Feliz Cumpleaños Steven por parte de Perla y una mesita con comida con un pastel.

-Gracias chicas-dijo con felicidad Steven-pero donde esta Garnet, no puede perderse este momento-ahora preocupado.

-Cierto ¿dónde está esta Garnet?-esta vez dijo Connie.

-Pues Garnet bueno ya vendrá para acá Steven-Dijo Perla algo nerviosa para no arruinar la sorpresa.

-Cierto Steven cálmate -también trato de decir Amatista.

-está bien chicas-trato de no sonar algo triste Steven.

De repente la puerta del templo se abre la habitación de Garnet y de ella salen dos gemas.

-Nos recuerdas Steven-dijeron Sapphire y Ruby al unísono.

-Ruby y Sapphire- grito de la emoción Steven.

-ellas son Ruby y Sapphire wow-dijo Connie sorprendida.

-si son ellas, la relación que forman a Garnet-contesto Steven.

Ruby saludo moviendo su mano y Sapphire sujetando su vestido haciendo una reverencia de saludo para saludar a Steven y los demás.

-venimos a mostrarnos como tu sorpresa de cumpleaños pero tras lo de la otra vez, bueno nos pudimos ver pero tras el peligro y la preocupación pudiste conocernos-dijo Ruby mientras veía a Steven y los demás.

-además Steven nosotras te queremos-Dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿Quisiera saber cómo se conocieron Ruby y Sapphire?-pregunto Steven algo emocionado.

-bueno si quieres saber acomódense para que les contemos la historia de nuestra relación-dijo Ruby mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Steven ,Connie ,Perla Amatista , Sapphire se sentaron en el suelo igual y bueno Leon se recostó en el suelo para poder oírla.

 **Primero que todo muchas gracias por leer y perdón que sea corto pero lo dejare así ya que pienso por ahora hacer este fic d capítulos si es posible, He bueno si quieren dejen su reviews se acepta sugerencias y gracias n.n, veré si es que tengo un día libre escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que bueno la próxima semana estoy con tres pruebas xD así que tendré que ver en que dia podrá ser y gracias por leer.**

 **Se despide Lin chan 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que todo perdón por la tardanza del fic pero bueno aquí ya les estoy escribiendo y sin más al fic.**

 **Primero que todo Steven Universe no pertenece le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.**

Nuestra Relación Estable

Capítulo 2.

 **Narración por Ruby.**

Todo lo que empezó para el comienzo de nuestra relación…inicio en gem homeworld tras que las diamantes gobernaron el planeta recuerdo que en ese entonces Rose estaba planeando un plan para la revolución en ese entonces éramos solo Perla, Rose y yo, lamentablemente ocultas del reino ,pero un día recuerdo que no soportaba la furia que tenía.

-no aguanto más esta situación, Rose más que soportar ver como las demás son regidas por ellas-le dije a Rose mientras buscaba una capa para salir.

-lo se…Ruby pero también si queremos empezar esta revolución debemos entender…que no podemos dar un ataque drástico ahora-me respondió Rose con una mirada triste.

Ver su mirada me traía entre tristeza y un sentimiento de furia por ver como esta situación daba varios problemas más que nosotras por ver como algunas se dejaron controlar por ellas y ver lo horrible que era, Salí corriendo junto con mi capa puesta aun lugar sin rumbo con tal de olvidar y des estresarme de lo ocurrido.

-¡RUBY!-grito Rose preocupada mientras yo corrí sin mirar atrás.

Mientras corría sin rumbo durante un largo tiempo llegue a un bosque, recuerdo que me había agotado que me tire al pasto, vaya que estaba con cansancio estuve ahí durante un rato cuando de repente siento como una bella voz se oía por ahí dentro.

-que hermoso…-dije mientras escuchaba hasta que me levante del suelo y decidí saber de donde era la bella voz.

Solo puedo decir que mientras más que buscaba más cerca la pude sentir y ahí estaba cerca de una cascada cantando, con cabello celeste claro, su piel que era de un color azul y como su cabello, más su hermoso vestido pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era como cantaba tranquilamente…

-¿he?-ella paro de cantar al notar mi presencia y me miraba algo desconfiada.

Yo solo pude sentir vergüenza al ser visto, que salí rápidamente de ahí, hasta que de repente siento que tocan mi hombro y ahí estaba ella…pero como pudo alcanzarme rápido y me detuvo.

-¿primero que todo eres aliado o enemigo?-me pregunto mientras yo solo estaba detenida por ella.

-supongo que…aliado…bueno aunque no sé tú y por qué la pregunta-dije balbuceando unas palabras hasta esperar una pequeña respuesta.

-pues creo que al igual que tu aliado…y la pregunta vendría ya que no se si eres de las gemas que enviaron las diamantes-me contesto mientras me soltó.

-he…pues te diré que yo no soy una de las gemas que enviaron las diamantes, yo soy una gema que va por la rebelión y la lucha por nuestra planeta-conteste serio y quitándome la capa.

-así que una rebelión contra las diamantes…vaya… ¿por cierto cómo te llamas?-dijo ella mientras me pregunto.

-me llamo Ruby y ¿tu cómo te llamas?-le respondí pero con la pregunta de saber su nombre.

-me llamo Sapphire, un justo conocerte Ruby-me contesto con una sonrisa amable.

Sapphire que bello nombre pensé mientras la contemplaba como me sonreía y sí que era hermosa más su bello canto…que de verdad que me dejo encantado.

 **Fin de la narración de Ruby**

-wow es hermoso, dios continua-dijo Connie mientras miraba a Ruby con emoción al oír.

-si continua queremos saber más-dijo Steven al igual que Connie.

Mientras tanto Sapphire miraba para otro lado sonrojada y sonriendo.

-Continua Ruby quiero seguir escuchando-dijo Sapphire amablemente mientras volvió a mirar a Ruby.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Ruby mientras veía como todos esperaban que siguiera narrando.

 **Y aquí ya está el nuevo capítulo de este fic, que por cierto saben que me costó pensar en cómo crear esta parte pero bueno es que igual cuesta pensarlo hehehe y pos gracias por añadir la historia a favoritos y por los reviews, la verdad es que andaba pensando hacer este fic de cuatro o seis capítulos pero bueno se verá tras el curso del fic y muchas gracias he si pueden dejen un reviews sinceramente se agradece.**

 **Se despide Lin chan 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya se me tarde de nuevo al escribir y bueno ya diré porque tanta tardanza más abajo uwu.**

 **Como siempre digo Steven Universe no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.**

Nuestra Relación Estable

Capítulo 3.

Bueno tras que todos miraban, Ruby se acomodó para poder seguir lo que había narrado.

-bueno volviendo a lo que les seguía contando-dijo Ruby mientras se acomodaba y volviendo a retomar la parte de la narración donde quedo.

Mientras los demás miraban con ansias lo que seguiría.

 **Narración por Ruby.**

Tras como empezamos a conocernos nuestra relación iba creciendo, de vez en cuando yo salía a escondidas al bosque donde Sapphire se ocultaba, bueno esto hasta que un día Sapphire quiso unirse a las Crystal Gems.

-Ruby quiero salir de este bosque-dijo Sapphire algo seria mirando a Ruby.

-¿Y eso porque Sapphire?-dije preocupándome por esa repentina decisión de Sapphire.

-Pues….estoy harta de ocultarme de ellas…las diamantes….Ruby quiero unirme a su rebelión-me dijo Sapphire ya decidida.

-Sapphire segura…..de que quieres hacer esto-Le dije para saber si su decisión ya iba en serio.

-Claro que si Ruby no dejare que sigan con este horrible reinado-me respondió en serio.

Así con esto ayude a Sapphire a salir del bosque he poder salir sin que nos pillaran las gemas que ayudaban a las diamante fue difícil ya que nos costó salir sin que nos vieran, ya con eso pudimos llegar al escondite donde nos ocultábamos con Rose y Perla.

-Sapphire hemos llegado, espérame unos segundos debo buscarlas-le había dicho mientras fui a buscar a las demás.

-está bien Ruby-me dijo ya esta vez con una hermosa sonrisa

Vaya que si es hermosa…, seguí buscando hasta encontrarlas hablando de un futuro plan, que me pregunto de qué podría tratarse ahora.

-Rose estas segura del lugar donde piensas atacar-dijo Perla que se notaba que estaba dudando.

-La verdad aun me cuesta pensarlo bien Perla-dijo Rose con un tono de sinceridad.

-em….Rose-la llame y pues se volteó a mirarme.

-Que sucede Ruby- me pregunto Rose desde donde estaba.

-Pues…. Lo que sucede es que encontré a alguien que quiere unirse a nuestra rebelión y quisiera que puedan conocerla-le conteste seriamente.

-pues vamos a conocerla-me dijo Rose con una sonrisa calmada.

Así las guie hacia Sapphire, quien aún seguía esperando hasta que llegamos para que Perla y Rose la conociera.

-Aquí están Sapphire…-le dije para que pudieran conocerse.

-Así que tú que eres Sapphire cierto-pregunto amable Rose a Sapphire.

-si….un gusto conocerlas-haciendo una dulce reverencia hacia Rose y Perla.

-entonces quieres unirte a nuestro equipo verdad….-dijo Perla mirándola.

-si...en verdad quiero unirme a ustedes-le respondió decidida Sapphire.

Rose que igual la miraba escucho esa respuesta con la decisión al igual que yo que simplemente podía solo mirar que ocurría.

-Pues quisiera saber tu razón Sapphire para querer unirte a nosotras-Ahora Rose la miraba para escuchar la respuesta.

-quiero luchar contra las diamante aunque me cueste mi propia vida y querer ver de nuevo nuestro hogar de vuelta, así que luchare hasta volver a verlo como era-lo dijo seria y decidida Sapphire.

-pues….bienvenida a nuestro equipo Sapphire-dijo Rose que ahora la miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras yo y Perla estábamos con una cara de sorpresa, aunque debo de admitir que cuando fue aceptada al entrar me puse feliz de que ahora podrá estar conmigo y sin duda la defenderé si está en peligro.

Tanto así que tras batallas y con gemas que en un tiempo también fueron uniéndose a nosotras, seguíamos la pelea y dando nuestro primer ataque yo y Sapphire siempre luchábamos juntas para cuidarnos y Rose junto a Perla siempre decían cuando volvíamos de las batallas que hacíamos una linda pareja.

 **Fin de la narración de Ruby.**

-Pero Ruby cuando lograron formar a Garnet-pregunto Steven quien miraba con duda.

-Si Ruby como ocurrió-pregunto amatista que parecía ya como una niña por querer saber.

-Pues…-iba a responder Ruby hasta antes de que Sapphire hablara.

-yo quisiera narrar esto Ruby de cómo nos volvimos Garnet-dijo Sapphire con una bella sonrisa calmada.

-está bien Sapphire-le dijo Ruby contestando también con una sonrisa.

-además Ruby ya necesita descansar de narrar que quisiera yo contarles mientras.

Todos quienes seguían acomodados donde estaban ahora miraban a Sapphire listos y atentos para escuchar la historia de esta relación.

 **Bueno como dije aquí abajo diría por que la tardanza, pues la verdad es que estos meses anduvieron pruebas y trabajos ya que andamos cerrando el semestre para salir de vacaciones de invierno y de nuevo pequeños bloqueos para poder escribir así que perdón uwu y como verán ya en el siguiente capítulo Sapphire narrara como formaron a Garnet.**

 **Gracias por leer y si quieren dejen sus reviews sinceramente se agradece mucho.**

 **Se despide Lin chan 1.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Si lo se me he demorado mucho…bastante pero aquí esta lo que debía de ya mucho.**

 **Bueno como ya he dicho a lo que he escrito este fic pues Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.**

Nuestra Relación Estable

Capítulo 4.

Listos y atentos a como la intriga los dominaba para ya escuchar lo que querían oír.

-Pues como nosotras pudimos volvernos Garnet- Empezó a Narrar Sapphire mirándolos.

 **Narración por Sapphire.**

Bueno con el tiempo Ruby y yo nos volvíamos muy unidas, hasta defendernos una por la otra en cada batalla que íbamos con Rose. Y jamás permitiríamos que nos dañaran a las dos.

Pero lo inevitable sucedió…un día durante una de las batallas, mi visión futura fue evadida por el enemigo y provocándole daño a Ruby.

-Oh no Ruby, por favor no-Era un momento demasiado preocupante para mí, al ver que sucedía Ruby había vuelto a su gema-¡Ruby!...-y ahí estaba con tristeza y miedo.

-Sapphire…sucede algo-En ese momento vino Perla pero al ver lo que sucedió dijo-tendremos que retirarnos no es bueno que mientras se regenere su gema este expuesta a que provoquen una grieta en ella.

-Perla tiene razón…Sapphire-ahora era Rose quien estaba ahora cerca y de repente prepararse para escapar junto a las demás-¡Retirada...Crystal Gems! .

Habíamos que irnos de ahí no era bueno exponer la gema de Ruby, pero aun así la regeneración de ella no sabría bien hasta cuanto duraría pero sé que logramos retirarnos pero algunas pudieron salvarse y Rose tuvo que llevarse a las que no lograron huir y tuvieron más daños.

-Tratare de ayudarlas-vi a Rose decirles a las que no se salvaron de esos daños para ser exacta las grietas.

-Rose…-y pude oír a Perla pero por el tono que lo decía era entre tristeza.

-Ruby…estoy bien…y esperare tu regreso-lo había dicho en un susurro abrazando su gema.

Lo que recuerdo de esos días fue que aun las que sufrieron por sus gemas rotas fueron puestas en burbujas, Perla y Rose planeaban un nuevo ataque, pero bueno yo estaba al cuidado de Ruby no quería dejarla sola.

-Sapphire cuídala mientras no estemos, puede que vuelva de su regeneración en algún momento y segura que ella quisiera verte a ti-Ese día que Rose fue junto a Perla y las demás.

-La cuidare mientras…y por cierto Rose ten cuidado si te atacan por la espalda-En ese minuto tenía que estar por ella acá y claro que no olvidaría que mi visión futura tenía que decirle la advertencia a Rose.

-Está bien Sapphire-me había dicho Rose con una sonrisa antes de irse.

-Espero que vuelvan bien-susurre para mirar la gema de Ruby-Sabes cuánto te extraño Ruby.

La extrañaba bastante, por ella que me había sacado de ese bosque para poder conocer lo que había más allá, su furia que demuestra si alguien viene para atacarme y protegerme, pero sobre todo la que me enseñó a amar.

-Te esperare aun cuanto falte, porque tengo la paciencia y sobre todo te amo Ruby-viendo su gema para luego abrazarla conmigo.

Tras esto decidí cerrar mi único ojo por unos momentos, pero debía admitirlo necesitaba algo de calma en mí. Pero esta calma creo que solo me llego a descansar por algunas varias horas bueno hasta que sentía que una voz me llamaba.

-Sapphire…-esa voz…espera será.

-¡Ruby!-grite despertándome-estas devuelta…-estaba llorando de la emoción y alegría de verla de nuevo.

-ya estoy devuelta…Sapphire, por favor calma esas lagrimas-me abrazaba para poder calmarme.

-Te extrañaba Ruby-le dije en un susurro mientras estaba en sus brazos.

-yo también Sapphire, demasiado que hasta volvería para estar contigo devuelta porque…te amo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-también te amo Ruby-conteste para luego sonreír.

En ese momento nos mirábamos…hasta acercarnos a nuestros labios y dar lo que sería un beso tierno y girar mientras nos abrazábamos. Para después sentir que nuestros cuerpos brillaban y formar a lo que sería nuestro amor…Garnet.

 **Fin de la narración de Sapphire.**

 **-** oh…dios-con emoción contesto Steven-eso fue muy hermoso.

-es muy bello-Connie apoyando a Steven.

-Esa es nuestras hermosa relación estable-Ruby quien miraba feliz a Sapphire.

-Y es lo que somos-Sapphire quien se acercó a Ruby para darle un lindo beso.

Obviamente Steven guardaría ese momento porque bueno digamos que León saco una cámara de quien sabe dónde, para dar paso una fotografía del bello momento porque bueno después Ruby y Sapphire volvieron a formar lo que es su amor…Garnet.

-Feliz cumpleaños Steven-quien había vuelvo para saludar a nuestro cumpleañero.

-Gracias Garnet-quien fue a abrazarla y agradecer el bello regalo.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Con esto creo que se puede decir que es el final de este fic, el cual me ha gustado demasiado escribirlo pero que igual ha demorado bastante ya que al tratar de escribir cambiaba de opiniones respecto a su rumbo pero digo que con este final sea algo de su agrado y dar gracias a los reviews que algunos me dieron ideas y vaya que me han ayudado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo.**

 **Se despide Lin-chan 1.**


End file.
